


Mes yeux vous adorent

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [22]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1 heure 1 thème, 1820, Courtship, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Language of Flowers, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Où l'on discute, en autre, de faire la cour à Edith Cadogan…





	Mes yeux vous adorent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Chronologie : Entre 1818 et 1821, même si je pense assez grandement pour 1820.
> 
> Personnages : Valence, son épouse, Charlotte, et son frère, Frédéric (Les parents et l'oncle de Claudia)
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du forum francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Fuchsia ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Le premier jet de cet OS a été écrit en environ une heure et repris à l'ordi le lendemain (que voulez-vous, j'ai du mal à écrire directement à l'ordi).

** Mes yeux vous adorent **

« J'aime Edith Cadogan. »

Ce n'était pas le genre d'annonce qui avait normalement lieu dans le bureau de Valence, vicomte Rosell, futur comte Phantomhive et Chien de garde du Roi. Ce fut donc sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle fut suivie par un silence surpris. Valence, regarda son épouse, Charlotte, qui haussa discrètement les épaules, puis son frère, Frédéric.

« Cadogan… Comme Randall Cadogan ?

-C'est l'une de ses sœurs. »

Valence se tourna aussitôt vers Charlotte. Randall Cadogan avait des sœurs ? Depuis quand ?

En vérite, il fallait dire que Randall Cadogan n'avait jamais beaucoup intéressé Valence, même au temps où ils étaient tous les deux élèves à Weston. Il n'était qu'un détail de la vie de l'école, un outil et un bon entraînement à la punition et à la vengeance dès que cet imbécile décidait de se lancer dans une nouvelle session de « Les Phantomhive, cette famille de dégénérés » à grand coups de paroles méprisantes et de rumeurs extravagantes.

Charlotte inclina la tête puis déclara :

« J'ai discuté avec elle plusieurs fois au cours de la saison. C'est une jeune fille douce et charmante. Tout le contraire de monsieur Cadogan. »

Frédéric se mit à sourire en écoutant ses mots. Charlotte approuvait-elle le choix de son frère ? Valence, lui, n'était pas certain de pouvoir le faire. Il ne désirait aucunement juger de la valeur de cette demoiselle Cadogan mais elle restait la sœur de ce crétin de Cadogan qui avait passé leurs années d'école à dire, en autre, que Valence et Frédéric étaient les fils d'une sorcière et d'une faiseuse d'ange – Ce qui était en quelque sorte vrai – mais aussi à demander s'ils avaient hérité des mœurs infâmes de leur père – La question qui s'était alors posée avait été lesquelles ?

« Très bien… » finit par dire Valence.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre en fait.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, dit ensuite Frédéric.

-Pour ?

-Pour la courtiser. »

Valence écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Mais pour- »

Il se tut en voyant Charlotte le fusiller du regard. D'accord, il allait reformuler sa question. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder comme ça.

« Je suis à ta disposition petit frère, dit Valence. Comment puis-je t'aider ? »

Valence lança tout de même un regard désespéré à sa femme. Il connaissait mille et une manières pour tirer parti des faiblesses des gens qui l'entouraient. On lui avait appris les poisons, le maniement des armes, le vol et l'espionnage dès sa plus tendre enfance. Courtiser une noble demoiselle en revanche… Valence n'était pas du tout certain que ce genre de chose était dans ses capacités. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de faire la cour à Charlotte après tout. Sauf si rester pendant des heures à discuter dans le laboratoire du Domaine tout en surveillant l'une des mixtures de sa mère comptait…

« Mademoiselle Edith n'a pas eu l'air de refuser les quelques avances que j'ai pu lui faire jusqu'à maintenant mais Cadogan a remarqué ces quelques interactions. J'ai peur qu'il ne me laisse pas approcher d'elle à l'avenir. » avoua Frédéric.

Oh c'était donc ça ! S'il s'agissait d'occuper cet imbécile de Cadogan pendant que Frédéric roucoulait avec sa sœur, Valence n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Aucun !

« Tu ne peux pas le blesser… » crut bon d'ajouter rapidement Frédéric.

Valence lança un regard offusqué à sa femme et à son frère. Jamais il n'oserait faire une chose pareille ! Charlotte se mit à rire.

« Il est normal que Frédéric se méfie, mon ami, dit-elle. Il y a eu un précédent à Weston après tout.

-Personne n'a réussi à prouver quoi que ce soit. » rappela Valence avec un sourire.

Charlotte sourit, elle aussi, tout en secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche et en lui tapotant le dessus de la main.

Frédéric, lui, soupira.

« Valence, je t'en prie… »

Ce fut au tour de son frère de soupirer.

« Très bien. Je ferais ce que tu voudras.

-Promet-lui que rien n'arrivera au frère de mademoiselle Edith. »

De quelle droit Charlotte osait-elle le trahir ainsi ? C'était de cet idiot de Cadogan dont on parlait !

Valence poussa un nouveau soupir.

« Tant que Frédéric courtisera mademoiselle Edith, je promets que rien de fâcheux n'arrivera à Randall Cadogan et qu'il sortira indemnes de toutes nos entrevues. »

Frédéric inclina la tête pour le remercier puis il se tourna vers Charlotte.

« J'aurais également besoin de ton aide, Lottie. Si mère était présente, c'est à elle que j'aurais posé la question bien sûr mais avec son absence… »

Valence et Charlotte échangèrent un regard. Où voulait donc en venir Frédéric ?

« Tu t'y connais autant qu'elle en matière de plantes après tout… »

Valence fronça les sourcils. Il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Tu veux l'empoisonner ou l'épouser ?

-Valence ! » s'écria Charlotte.

Quel était le problème ?

« Frédéric doit certainement penser à utiliser ce langage des fleurs qu'on voit dans de si nombreux ouvrages afin de communiquer discrètement avec mademoiselle Edith, dit Charlotte après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

-On utilise vraiment ce genre de chose ? demanda Valence.

-A peu près autant que le langage des éventails ou des mouchoirs. » répondit Charlotte.

Ce genre de choses existait vraiment ? Valence allait devoir en discuter plus longuement avec son épouse. La chose pouvait être utile après tout et pas seulement pour la séduction. Le Chien de garde et ses associés avaient parfois besoin de faire passer des messages discrètement lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en société…

Charlotte fit discrètement signe à Valence qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard avant de se tourner vers Frédéric.

« Es-tu certain de vouloir utiliser l'un des langages des fleurs créés pour ces livres ? Il y en a tellement. Nous pourrions peut-être plutôt créer un langage qui vous serait propre…

-Mais il faudrait le communiquer à mademoiselle Edith.

-Une chose qui ne sera pas un problème Frédéric, répliqua Charlotte. Monsieur Cadogan n'a jamais fait attention à moi. »

Frédéric remercia vivement sa belle sœur puis s'en alla, le cœur léger. Après son départ, Valence se rapprocha de son épouse pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Un langage des mouchoirs et des éventails… Vraiment ma chère ? »

Charlotte s'éloigna de lui avec un sourire puis elle sortit un mouchoir d'il ne savait où. Elle toucha ensuite sa joue avec un coin de son mouchoir avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la porte du bureau sous le regard quelque peu dépité de Valence. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le mouchoir faire, soudain, une nouvelle apparition furtive sur l'épaule de son épouse tandis qu'elle jetait un regard en arrière. Charlotte quitta ensuite la pièce. Valence la suivit tout naturellement. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que son épouse avait pu lui dire avec son mouchoir mais il connaissait parfaitement le message que contenait ce regard.

 

* * *

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Premier...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703635) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)




End file.
